paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Gone Missing 20
In the morning, Chase got up. "Rise and shine pups" he yelled. "I'm wide awake." said Skye. "So am I." They both saw Brandon walking to them. "Morning babe, morning Chase." he said. Chase ran and got his uniform and bag. "Woof megaphone" The megaphone came out. "Wake up pups." The pups didn't get up. "Skye plan B please." Skye giggled, "No problem Chase." She got a spoon and tap on the dog bowl. "Wait breakfast is ready." they all yelled. Chase and Skye rolled their eyes. "I guess there's no point using my megaphone to wake up you guys now." Chase said with a smile. Brandon just stood there. Ryder and Katie walked out with the food. "Brandon what are you doing here?" asked Katie. "I woke up early so I thought I come over here. I ate already." The pups gave him a look. When Katie and Ryder walked away, Trixie stepped on his tail. "Ewww Rocky can you control your woman please." Trixie gave him a look, "Stay away from Chase." "And why should I? He's near my girlfriend. Wouldn't Rocky be upset if one of the other pups started hanging out and flirting with you." Brandon said moving her paw. Trixie looked at Rocky, "He would, but he wouldn't hurt anyone like you." The pups nodded. "Whatever, what does Skye see in him anyway?" I'm more mature than him, and better looking." "Dude, you haven't known her as long as me, Rocky, and Marshall have. And I mean before we found Rubble, Duke and met Everest. She doesn't go by looks, and whatever she does like in Chase, the charm is coming back between them." said Zuma. Rocky, Marshall, and Rubble agreed. Brandon turned around and saw Chase and Skye running to them. "Duke Duke we need you something is wrong with Kari?" said Chase. They all ran in the Lookout, and saw Ryder and Katie trying to wake her up. Duke got his gear, and walked to her. Put his paw on her forehead. "My goodness, Katie get a tube of ice ready, she is burning, she has a fever. I have the medicine, let me get it from my truck." said Duke. Katie and Ryder were getting a tub of ice ready. "Chase, Skye can you guys bring her over here." ordered Ryder. Chase grabbed her by her collar, while Skye was walking in front of Chase under Kari holding her up. Brandon saw the both of them work together. Once they got to the tub Skye got Kari by her collar almost kissing Chase, and with the help from Chase lifting her up on his back Skye was able to put Kari in the tub. "Nice teamwork you two." said Ryder as he and Katie walked back in with some more ice. Then Duke came back with the medicine. "Okay Skye I need you to hold her nose, and Chase pin her down." They both looked at him, then smelled something bad. "Is that the medicine Duke?" asked Chase. Duke nodded. Chase felt Skye up as he put his paws on Kari's arms and legs. Once her mouth open to breathe, Duke put the medicine in and Skye shut her mouth so she force it down. "Chase she doesn't look so happy" said Skye. "Who would be? The smell of that medicine makes me sick to my stomach." Chase said to Skye. "Are you coming back down?" Skye jumped on Chase's back and to the floor. "Okay she will be already now." said Duke. Brandon saw all of it. "O hey Brandon I forgot you were here." said Skye. "I can tell, umm Skye can I talk to you?" "Sure" They walked out the Lookout, and into the forest. "What did you want to talk about?" "I don't want you near him." "What why? Chase is my friend." "He is trying to take you away from me. And I saw you giggling like crazy yesterday when he winked at you." "You were spying on me." yelled Skye. "Keep your voice down. But yes. I have to make sure your okay at the Lookout. I can tell that your not safe so I want you to leave the Lookout and live at the police station with me." "Say what!!! No way, I'm never leaving the Lookout or my family. And yes I am safe here." "Look I'm just watching after you." "No you're not your trying to keep me away from my friends." Then Brandon walked closer to her. "Skye babe you know that I love you. Then he put his paw on her back. "No you don't one of your co-workers told me, that you were the one that started teasing Chase but then pretend to be his friend so that you can did closer to me. Since you always had a crush on me. So I'm done with you, we are no longer a couple. Good - Bye." "So your just going to break up with me just like that. O no no no my love." he grabbed Skye by her tail. "Let me go." she yelled. "Let me tell what happens when girls leave me." Brandon started to beat her up. She let out a loud scream. At the Lookout, Chase heard it and started sniffing to see which way they went. "Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, you guys come with me. Crystal get Duke's medicine bag, and follow us now." Chase ordered. The pups followed Chase. Then they heard a scream again. "That sounds like Skye." said Everest. The guys were not that far from them. "Dude there they are?" said Zuma. They saw Brandon beating up Skye, they jumped out. "Leave her alone." yelled Rocky. Chase saw Skye breathing fast, bruises, and bleeding. The boys ran and tackled Brandon, while Crystal was trying to get close to Skye, but each time she would move Brandon threw on of them to the other side. Brandon ran off, to get back-up. Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Zuma and Chase got beaten up pretty bad also, but they walked to Skye who was trying to get up. Crystal walked over, and helped her up. Then they walked side by side with Rubble, Zuma and Crystal ahead of them. Chase, Rocky, and Marshall carried Skye, she was laid out on their backs. Her head was on Chase's back, the middle of her small body was on Rocky's and her back legs were on Marshall's back. They walked back to the Lookout, where Ryder and Katie were waiting for them, but they collashed by the doghouses. Ryder and Katie picked them up, and took them inside. "Pups what happen?" asked Ryder as he was washing the blood off of Rubble's body. But Ryder didn't know that he was talking to himself since their eyes were closed. "Okay umm Crystal what happen?" "Brandon was beating up Skye, for what reason I don't know. Chase heard something from the forest. And told me to get Duke medicine bag, we heard another cry again, and it was Skye. So when we found them, Skye was on the ground and Brandon was beating her, so they jumped out and started to fight Brandon. While I was trying to get Skye but each time I moved Brandon threw one of them heading my way. Then Brandon left to get back-up. Chase, Rocky, and Marshall carried Skye on their backs, while Zuma and Rubble were walking next to me." she said giving Duke back his medicine bag. "Sorry Dukey that I took your bag." and she licked his face. Katie and Ryder were helping the pups while Duke was doing surgery on Skye. The pups were alright, then Duke rolled Skye out. "Duke how is she?" Ryder asked. "*sigh* She had a broken rib cage, arm dislocated, broken leg and arm, a strained tail, and since she lost a lot of blood she is going to be in a coma. While the rest of them, minor injuries, but they will maintain." Duke said not looking happy. ' ' Chapter 21 All the pups have been staying in the Lookout with the guys. Trixie was sleeping next to Rocky, until she felt hot air on her neck, but she didn't move and remain sleep. Then is felt a paw on her side, so she moved her head and opened her eyes. She noticed that Rocky's head wasn't there. She started to wake up, and laid on her back with her eyes barely open. She saw Rocky sitting up, rubbing his head. "Rocky your up." she said. "Hey how long was I out?" Trixie sat up and nuzzled his nose. "You have been out only for three hours." "O okay, how are the others?" "Well the rest are still sleep, Kari fever is going down, and Skye is in a coma. Let me get you some water." "That's not good. Poor Skye." Trixie came back with a dog bowl of water for Rocky. Once he drank, he saw that Trixie eyes getting watery. "Trixie whats wrong?" She only went in to hug him, without saying a word. Rocky hugged her back, and kissed her forehead. "Lets get some sleep Trix." Trixie nodded and laid down next to Rocky. And they both fell asleep. In the morning Rocky woke up, he saw that Chase, Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble weren't awake. He walked over to where Skye was and a tube was in her mouth and was hooked up a few machines. "Morning Rocky." he turned around and saw Ryder and Katie. "Morning Ryder, Morning Katie." he said back. Duke and Crystal were still sleep in the corner of the room. "Did the others wake up yet?" Katie asked looking at Rocky. Trixie walked in the room, and stood next to Rocky. Trixie nodded no. Ryder and Katie went back to the room. Rocky and Trixie went to the room where all the pups sleep, and laid down they ended up falling back asleep. Around noon, Duke and Crystal were checking on Skye, Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma. They saw that Rocky wasn't in the room so they went looking for him. Once they did he was with Trixie and they both were eating. Azul was sitting next to Zuma, waiting for him to wake up. Then she smelled something that was horrible. Everest, Brittany, Azul, Trixie and Rocky made faces. "OMG that smells bad." yelled Duke. Then Brittany saw a smile on Rubble's face. "Rubble I know your awake." yelled Brittany. Rubble got up with a smile, and started laughing. "That's my Rubble." she said. Cuz of the smell it woke up Chase, Marshall, and Zuma. "Rubble!!!!" the three yelled. Crystal opened a window and put on the fan. Everest walked to Marshall and rubbed her head against his. "Thanks for the wake up call." said Marshall. "Dude give a warning before you kill the air." said Zuma who was trying to get up but Azul was hugging him and not letting him go. "Please do so. And what did you eat, it smells." said Chase. Ryder and Katie came down with a spray that help. "Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Marshall you guys are up." said Ryder. They nodded and smiled. "How is Skye?" asked Rubble. "Guys she's in a coma. Good news is that the police chief came by yesterday and saw what Brandon did to you guys. So he had Brandon sent to the police force training school. And he will be stationed somewhere else." said Ryder. Chase walked away and went into the room the Skye was in. He put his paw on her face, it was cold. A tear from his face landed on hers. So to keep her warm, he laid next to her. They all were watching him. "I hope you wake up soon Skye." Chase said. Azul was giving Zuma a back massage while he was asleep. Then Zuma turned and laid on his back. One push to the stomach and he woke up. "Ummm Azul what are you doing?" "O your up again, I was giving you a back rub. But your awake now, so I'm off to get something to eat." Azul said as her paw touched his. She started to turn red. "Hehehe Ummm I'm going to find Crystal, and see what happened to her brother." Azul backed up, fell off the table, and walked off. Chase, Marshall, Duke and Rocky saw that. "Dudes what's wrong?" asked Zuma when he saw their faces. "Um Zuma do you react to when she flirts with you?" Duke asked. "Yea, why?" "She just fell off the table Zuma." yelled Marshall and Rocky. "Dudes I know." Then Azul came back in, and sat next to Zuma. "Let me guess they are asking about your reactions to what I do." Azul said looking at Zuma. He nodded yes. "Hey we bumped heads most of the time, so me being all lovey dovey to him is a once in a blue moon thing." Zuma nodded. "Dude I'm just not going to do anything." Azul licked his cheek and put her paw on his. "I know that he likes me, but I'm going to wait until he tells me. He shows it like right now." Azul looked at Zuma's face and saw that his face was dark red. Then Azul moved closer to him and put her body closer to him. "I love it when he gets quiet when I do this." said Azul. "Man wait until we get older if the girls are still with us." said Rubble. Chase, Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma started to think about it. They can get married to the girl they want, have children. WAIT....Get married to the girl they want. They all started to get red. Trixie, Brittany, Crystal, Everest, Azul, and Skye who finally woke up and she wanted to see Chase. They girls saw their faces, so each of them walked to the boys and kissed them on the cheek. "Skye your up?" Chase said blushing more. "Hehehehe, what are you guys thinking about?" asked Azul as she was walking around Zuma. "Nothing." Zuma said blushing also. "Okay sure, each of you are red like Marshall's fire truck." said Trixie as she put her paw on Rocky's face. He was starting to sweat. They walked back away from the girls. "Dukey you can't hide from me." Crystal said as she walked around and found him under the table. So she kissed him on the lips. They all saw them. Once Crystal backed up Duke was speechless. "Hehehehe I had a feeling that this was going to happen." Crystal smiled. The boys dragged him out the room. "Did you just kiss him?" asked Trixie. Crystal just nodded yes with a smile on her face. Back to 18 and 19 here Next to 22 and 23 here